Take Care of You
by WeHaveACase
Summary: Please Tempe, let me take care of you. He whispered and after a moment, she nodded. Post Aliens in a Spaceship, Rating bumped up for sexual situations...First in the Care Package.


**Take Care of You**

_**A Bones Story**_

**Rating: T+/M**

**Relationship: Brennan/Booth**

A/N: I recently re-watched the episode Aliens in a Spaceship, and it made me think...If Angela was helping Hodgins, who was helping Bones? Suddenly I had all these scenes in my head I had to write...so this story was born. It is a one-shot, but it may become a series...I don't know yet...well, enjoy!

* * *

Nothing could describe the emotions that hit Seeley Booth as he flew down the hill towards the small explosion, and frantically dug through the sand with his bare hands. Reaching down, he grasped the arm that emerged, knowing it belonged to his partner, his Bones, pulling as hard as he could. As her head and upper body rose out of the sand, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, tugging her free and into his arms. Breathing heavily he held her close to him, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words, completely oblivious to the others pulling Hodgins from the sand. As their breathing steadied, he pressed a feather light kiss to the top of her hair and stood, pulling her up and flush against his body. Her knees gave out and she tightened her grip on his neck. In one fluid motion, he slipped an arm behind her knees and lifted her into his arms. She settled into his chest as he carried her to where the ambulances waited. He was semi-conscious of paramedics helping lift Hodgins onto a stretcher and begin treating his leg. Booth climbed into the other ambulance with Bones, reluctantly placing her on the stretcher. He held her hand as the paramedics treated her, placing an oxygen mask to her face as they check her for any other injuries.

---

In the hospital, Booth paced the waiting room with Angela, Zach, and Camille, as the doctors treated their friends.

"Agent Booth." He looked up as Bones' doctor walked into the room. "Dr. Brennan is doing well. We're giving her oxygen to get her saturation levels up, but she should be able to go home in a couple of hours." He turned to the group behind Booth. "Ms. Montenegro?" Angela nodded. "Dr. Hodgins is also doing well. We were able to repair his leg and he is on oxygen as well. We'd like to keep him overnight for observation, then he'll be able to go home in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"If you would like to see your friends, I can take you back to them now." Both nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. Booth stepped into the doorway of Bones' room, watching her silently before walking the rest of the way into the room. She gave him a half smile as he pulled a chair alongside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked softly.

She shrugged, pulling the oxygen mask away from her mouth. "I'm okay. Just really tired." Booth nodded, gently taking her wrist and guiding the mask back to her face.

"Doc says that's from lack of oxygen. The mask will fix that." He realized he was still holding her hand and released it quickly. "Why don't you rest. You'll be able to go home in a couple of hours." She nodded hesitantly. "I'll be right here." He murmured softly as her eyes drifted shut.

---

A few hours later, Bones was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt Booth had picked up for her. She sat in the hospital required wheelchair as Booth completed the discharge papers. The nurse accompanied them down the hall and out into the parking lot, where Brennan stood immediately and walked to Booth's SUV. He shrugged apologetically and thanked the nurse before jogging to catch up with Brennan in time to open the passenger side door and help her in. The ride was silent as he drove them to her apartment, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Stop that." She ordered softly.

"Stop what?"

"Watching me. I know you're doing it, so don't bother to deny it." She shook her head. "Just stop. I'm fine."

He shrugged as he pulled into a parking spot outside her building. He jumped out and hurried around to open her door, ignoring the dirty look she shot him.

"I'm not an invalid."

"Just humor me here Bones." He gently took her elbow, steering her into the building and upstairs. Using her keys to let them into the apartment, he tossed their jackets and his duffle bag, onto the arm of the couch as she stepped inside hovering in the entranceway. "Bones-" he began.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She interrupted him. "Make yourself at home." She called over her shoulder as she headed for her bathroom. Brennan sighed heavily as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She tried desperately not to think, as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head and shimmied out of her jeans and panties. She stepped under the spray of warm water, letting it cover her, soaking her hair and sweeping away the dirt of the day. She succeeded in blocking out the memories until she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Her hand brushed the burns on the back of her neck and she winced at the pain and the onslaught of memories. She wasn't even aware of the tears as she began to cry. In her mind, she was back in that car, preparing to set off the explosion that would kill them or set them free. She couldn't breathe. Logically she knew she was hyperventilating, but she could do nothing as she gasped and sank to her knees in the shower.

In her living room, Booth had already thrown their dirty clothes into the laundry. He was looking through her music collection when he caught sight of the clock. She'd been in the shower for awhile. Getting a little worried, he made his way down the hallway, surprised to hear the water still running. He rapped his knuckles against the wood of the door. "Bones?" He got no answer, so he knocked again, a little harder. "Bones? You okay in there?" He pressed his ear to the door, his brow furrowing in concern as he heard her sobbing. "Temperance? I'm coming in." Booth tried the door, not surprised to find it locked, and backed up, ramming his shoulder into it and popping it open. "Oh God, Temperance."

She was in a ball on the floor of the shower, sobbing and gasping. He tore off his shirt, stepping under the spray and pulling her body into his arms. He reached behind him and shut off the water as she buried her face in his chest, her breathing still far too fast. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to her bedroom. He set her down on the edge of the bed and knelt beside her, taking her face in his hands.

"Breathe Temperance." He smoothed her wet hair from her face, catching her eyes. He was struck by the vulnerability he saw in them. "Shh honey. I'm right here. You are okay. You are safe. You need to breathe for me Tempe." He murmured as her breathing gradually slowed and steadied. She launched herself into his arms, losing the towel in the process. Booth stifled a groan as her breasts pressed against his bare chest, now was definitely not the time. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back until her tears began to subside, and he wrapped her towel around her once more. Extricating himself slightly from her arms, he brushed her hair away from her eyes, combing his fingers through the wet locks.

"Where are your pajamas, Temperance?"

"Top drawer." She whispered hoarsely. He stood and opened the dresser, grabbing a pair of panties, sleep shorts and a large T-shirt. He kneeled at her feet once more, holding out the underwear for her to slip her feet into. She blushed and shifted to take them from him, but he pulled them away, meeting her eyes.

"Booth..." She trailed off weakly.

"Please Tempe, let me take care of you." He whispered and after a moment, she nodded. He helped her slide the underwear up her body before doing the same with the shorts. He slipped the shirt over her head, smoothing the fabric down her body. Looking up at her, she suddenly seemed exhausted to him. He pulled back the blankets on her bed and she slipped under the covers without a word. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pulled the blankets up around her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before heading out of the room.

"Thank you." She whispered, so soft he thought he'd imagined it. Suddenly choked by emotion, her could only nod in acknowledgment as he left the doorway for the living room.

He settled onto her couch, pulling a throw blanket from the back of the couch over his legs. He lay staring at her ceiling, the adrenaline of the day wearing off as all the 'what ifs' hit him. Needing to distract himself, he got up, rifling through the pockets of his jacket, looking for his iPod, maybe he'd listen to a little Foreigner to take his mind off things. Reaching into one pocket, he pulled out a small manila envelope with _Temperance Brennan _written across the front. Her personal affects from the hospital. He poured the items out onto the kitchen counter, intending to put some of them away. He placed her jewelry on the hall table to be put away later, so he would not disturb her. A tube of lipstick he laid beside her purse near the door. As he moved to throw away the envelope, a folded piece of paper caught his eye. Pulling it out, he was surprised to see his name written across the front, in her handwriting. Unfolding it, he sat down to read:

_Seeley,_

_I suppose if you are reading this, we have run out of time. Please do not blame yourself. I __know__ you did everything you possibly could to find us. You have meant so much to me these past years. I count you as one of my true friends. Say goodbye to Angela and Zach. Take care of them - and my lab - for me._

_Jack and I are about to set off an explosion in an attempt to get out of here. We are running out of time, and I am afraid this may be our last chance. If it does not work...I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner..._

_I love you._

_ Always yours,_

_ Bones_

Booth was shaking as he reached the end of her letter. These could have been her last words to him. The writing blurred and he realized he was crying. He fisted the paper and brought a hand to his face, trying to fight back the tears as he thought over her words. She depended on him, had faith in him even though she'd deny that that's what it was, and he'd nearly let her down. The clock had run out, they'd run out of time, yet somehow they were still alive. She loved him. She'd signed the note, "always yours", something that surprised the hell out of him, yet satisfied that 'alpha male possessiveness' Bones always rambled on about. God, he loved her too. Running a hand over his eyes he stood, folding the paper neatly and slipping it back into his jacket pocket. He moved quietly towards the bathroom, intending to wash his face. Halfway down the hall however, he heard a quiet cry from Brennan's room, and moving quickly, he reached her doorway just as she gasped, flying up in bed as tears began rolling down her face.

"Oh Temp." He sighed quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. He was almost surprised when she buried her face in his chest, her arms tight around him as she struggled with her tears. "Shh. I'm here. You're okay Tempe." She clung to him like a lifeline, even as her tears began to subside to the occasional sniffle. Booth was still holding her, rubbing circles on her back, in no rush to let go. "Scoot over." He told her softly, and she did without question. He slid into the bed beside her and she settled into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back, holding her to him, his hand running along her arm in a continuous motion.

Brennan was almost asleep again when she felt a shudder run through his body. She pushed herself up a little to look at him, surprised to see his face screwed up, eyes shut tight against tears that were beginning to leak out.

"Are you crying?" She asked in soft disbelief, and his eyes flew open as he looked down at her.

He coughed in an effort to gather his composure, but his reply was hoarse. "I almost lost you. You- you were out of time." His hand on her arm tightened.

She was surprised by the thinly veiled pain in his eyes and voice. She placed a tentative hand on his cheek, thumbing away a tear as he turned his face into her palm. "I'm right here. I'm safe." She whispered his words back to him. "I- we couldn't give up. We made our own oxygen." She told him softly, "Gave ourselves more time."

"Glad you did." Booth choked out.

"Me too." She half-smiled. His hand tightened on her arm again, and she looked up at him in question.

"I don't want to lose you." Booth mumbled.

"I don't want to be lost."

"I love you Temperance." He watched her closely as he whispered the words. Her eyes widened then softened. "Have for awhile too. Thought I'd lost the chance to tell you."

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Pulling back, she smiled at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you too Seeley."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled again as he tugged her closer, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss full of emotion. She broke away first, kissing his jaw before kissing her way down his bare chest.

He groaned, reluctantly pushing her away. "Are you sure this is a good idea tonight?"

"I want you Seeley. I want to feel- alive."

He nodded then, pulling her back to kiss her gently. Tightening the arm around her waist, he flipped them so he hovered above her. Her hands were all over his chest and he groaned in pleasure, pulling her T-shirt over her head and tossing it aside. He kissed his way down her body, taking a breast in is mouth as she arched against him. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, pulling them and her panties down her legs and tossing them behind him. His mouth continued its path down her body, swirling his tongue in her belly button before hovering between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Seeley." She gasped out and he quirked a smile at her before covering her with his mouth. "Oh God." She bucked against his mouth as his tongue circled her clit, her arousal building. He slipped a finger into her, stroking as she tightened around him. As her pleasure built, she threaded her fingers in his hair, trying to pull him up. Without stopping, he pulled her hand away, lacing her fingers with his free hand as, all at once, he hooked his fingers deep inside her and sucked her clit into his mouth. She broke instantly, her orgasm crashing down around her as she screamed out his name.

He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself as he kissed his way back up her body to kiss her lightly on her lips. "I love you Temperance Brennan." He whispered as she recovered, and her eyes fluttered open with a sated smile.

"Mmm." She moaned before hooking her ankles around his waist, flipping them so she straddled his hips. "You have entirely too many clothes on."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You gonna do something about it?" He grinned when she nodded and pulled his zipper down. He lifted his hips to help her as she pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs and threw them to join the other discarded clothes. He groaned as he watched her stroke him, her touch hardening him more than he'd thought possible. After a few moments he grabbed her wrist. "Tempe. Too much." He grunted, tugging her back up his body. She settled herself over his hips and he could feel the wetness of her arousal against his lower belly as she leaned down to kiss him. His hands on her hips guided her, steadying her as she sank onto him. They groaned almost in unison at the feel of their joined bodies, then chuckled softly. His laughter was cut of by a groan and her sharp gasp of pleasure as Temperance rocked against him.

"I love you too Seeley Booth." She whispered as she raised herself nearly off of him before sinking onto him again. He grabbed her hips, holding her onto him as he rolled them once more. He pulled out of her almost completely and she whimpered at the loss, before he drove into her, and she bucked against him. His pace quickened as her hips rose to meet his every thrust. He leaned forward, kissing and sucking the skin at the base of her neck, and she gasped at the painful pleasure. When they were both close, he took her leg, hooking her ankle over his shoulder and driving into her. The change angled them just right and she came hard, clenching around him as he thrust twice more before coming with a shout.

Breathing heavily, he gently lowered her leg and collapsed to the side of her body. She wrapped her leg around his hips, keeping him inside of her, unwilling to let him go. With a sigh he slipped from her, laying back on his back and pulling her into his arms. She settled against him, her head on his chest, arm around his waist and one leg tangled in his. He pulled the discarded sheet around them as they drifted into a sated sleep.

---

Brennan awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Her heart sank until the smell of fresh coffee registered in her mind. She climbed out of the bed, slipping on his T-shirt before walking barefoot down the hall to the kitchen. She grinned to see Booth standing in front of her stove, wearing nothing but boxers with smiley faces on them. She must have made some noise, because he turned around, a smile covering his face as he spotted her.

"Hey Tempe." She joined him next to the stove and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Morning." She smiled, settling comfortably in his arms.

"Hope you're hungry." He gestured at the pans on the stove.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs?"

"Yep." He turned way for a moment to flip the pancakes.

"Where did all this come from?"

He chuckled. "You had practically no food, so I made a quick run to the store."

She laughed with him. "Well, it all looks good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, it's pretty much done." He kissed her lightly again before stepping away to scoop the pancakes onto a plate and the eggs into a bowl. "You wanna pour us something to drink?"

She nodded her assent and poured two glasses of orange juice, joining him at the table. After eating in silence for a few moments, she paused, watching him eat. He felt her staring and looked up, relieved to see a gentle smile on her face. "Do I have syrup on my face?" He teased.

She shook her head. "This is nice." She said softly.

He smiled back at her, reaching across the table to take her hand. "I meant everything I said last night, Temperance. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Me too. I love you Seeley." She squeezed back.

They finished their breakfast in companionable silence and got ready for work. Their drive to the lab was full of good-natured teasing over music choices and other everyday things. He kissed her lightly before she climbed out of the SUV, with the promise of lunch in a few hours. She smiled and waved as he pulled away, thinking this really was the beginning of the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Let me know what you liked or didn't like, so I know if this should become a series...I know I painted Bones as a little more helpless than she normally would be, but I'm thinking that after that experience I'd be feeling a little less secure than normal. All opinons are appreciated...thanks so much! 


End file.
